


She was mistaken. Wasn't She?

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little mistake. A slip of the tongue. No denial. Whoops, guess its true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was mistaken. Wasn't She?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or it's characters. Sadly...

“Where is it,” Regina mutters, rummaging through her purse for the fourth time.  
Emma rolls her eyes behind the brunette’s back, making a face at Henry before asking, “What did you lose?”  
“I lost nothing,” Regina snaps, brow furrowing. “I have just temporarily misplaced my cellphone.”  
Henry nudges her shoulder with a laugh. “Really, you ‘misplaced’ it again?”  
“Oh, so you’ve done this before,” Emma chuckles. Regina looks up glaring at the two of them before her gaze softens. The two looked so similar to each other, laughing together. Their strong jawlines and blue eyes shine back at her and her shoulders sag.  
“Fine, I lost my phone,” she concedes. She sighs. “I’m going to go back and check in the store,” she starts, tossing Emma her keys. “Be useful in my absence and start the car.”  
The blonde holds a hand to her heart, failing to control the impish grin worming its way across her face. “What is this? Her Majesty is allowing a lowly peasant like me to start her royal carriage. Henry! Are you witnessing this?”  
Regina walks away with a harrumph, despite smirk curling her mouth lightly, their cackling and hooting trailing behind her.  
It takes her less than five minutes to retrace their steps through the crowded mall before she comes to the little souvenir shop they had stopped at.  
“Excuse me,” she asks politely, nodding at the woman behind the register. “I misplaced my cell and was wondering if you had found one?”  
“We did,” the woman whose name tag reads ‘Olivia’, replies. “But before I give it to you can you tell me what the screensaver is?” At Regina’s appalled look, the girl shrugs sheepishly. “Sorry, it’s policy so we know you aren’t lying.  
Regina nods but she ducks her head to hide the rising blush to her cheeks. No one was supposed to see her screensaver but herself. Not even Henry. “The picture is of me and my son, the brunette boy who was with me earlier.”  
“And,” Olivia urges, glancing at the phone in her hand.  
Regina sighs. “And of the blonde woman who was also with me earlier, we are at a diner in the town we came here from, Granny’s, the name should be on the window. Now if that’s all, may I please have my phone back?”  
Olivia nods with a smile, handing the device over the counter. “Your family is lovely, if you don’t mind me saying. You and your girlfriend make a beautiful couple.”  
The words paint a rosy hue across Regina’s cheeks. “Thank you,” she mutters, turning around. She bumps abruptly into a warm body, said person’s hands wrapping around her biceps to steady her. Her gaze falls to a red pleather covered chest before she glances up to confirm who she had knocked into. “Emma,” she breathes with a chuckle.  
Emma smiles brightly down at her. “You okay? You found your phone?” Regina doesn’t answer, just holds it up. Emma’s face lights up even more, if that was possible at all. “Great, we should get going.” Her arm wraps around Regina’s shoulders and the brunette stiffens under the touch. Emma throws a wink over her shoulder at the girl, Olivia, who had been watching the exchange. “Thanks for keeping my girlfriend’s cell safe. She loses that thing constantly. Bye.”   
Regina can do nothing until they are out of the shop and halfway back across the mall. She pulls away roughly, shoving against Emma’s shoulder. “What the hell was that?!”  
Emma smirks. “I didn’t hear you denying that fact when she mentioned it, I thought I’d play along. Where’s the harm? We’ll never see her again, it doesn’t even matter. Let’s get going, Henry was wondering what was taking you so long.”  
The brunette is blushing again as she crosses her arms defensively. “It matters to me, Miss Swan.”  
“Fine, next time I won’t play along, and make you sound like a complete fool. How ‘bout that? Does that satisfy you Madame Mayor because it seems nothing I do ever seems to,” The blonde snaps, a sneer twisting her features.  
Regina softens at the hurt, flickering across Emma’s eyes. “Emma,” she tries, cutting off when the blonde shoulders past her roughly.   
“Let’s just go,” she mutters angrily.  
“No, Emma, listen please,” Regina calls, hurrying after her. She latches onto the blonde’s arm but Emma twists away, whirling to face Regina.  
“What, you want me to listen to you telling me how wrong I am again, how subpar my mothering skills are, how horrible of a friend I am or I know, my favourite, how lazy I am when it comes to the paperwork you shove down my throat every week, on top of all the magical problems our town has. Hmm, take your pick Madame Mayor, I’m waiting,” she shouts.  
Regina shrinks back from the wild look flashing across the blonde’s features. “I can’t stand to pretend, Emma, because I don’t want to pretend. But I don’t want to lose you, you idiot. That is something I couldn’t come back from.”  
Emma blinks, gazing at Regina in silence. In the next second Emma lunges for Regina, tugging her closer by her hips and pressing their lips together fervently. Regina’s hands, of their own accord, tangle in the lapels of Emma’s red leather jacket, keeping her close.  
When the need for air becomes too strong, the women break apart at the lips, but remain with their foreheads resting against each other. “Emma,” Regina mumbles. “What are we going to do?”  
A goofy grin worms its way across Emma’s kiss-swollen lips. She pulls away and makes a show of heading back into the mall. “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to go and thank that girl for her mistake,” she calls over her shoulder.  
Regina chuckles quietly, “Emma, get back here.”  
Immediately Emma is by the brunette’s side once more, holding them tight against each other. “I will always stay by your side,” The blonde promises with a soft kiss against Regina’s temple.  
Regina clutches the blonde tighter. “You had better.”


End file.
